Leo's Love
by MiakaHoffman
Summary: Penelope has been in camp for three years and has fallen in love with Eret son of Aries. Then she meets a new kid, Toothless. She falls in love with him. She takes care of him in the Apollo cabin and they get close. Then Rachel tells everyone about a prophecy. And this one has Penny's name in it.
1. Capture the Flag! Why me?

Penelope's POV

I sat on the bottom of the lake. My eyes were closed. I could feel my hair moving around in the water. The sounds of the fish swimming around and the water nymphs gossiping. It was so calming.

'Penny if you stay down here. You will miss Capture the Flag.'

I groaned. Percy knew not to call me that. Only Leo could, and that was because I could not get him to stop. I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. My half-brother Percy was sitting on the lake floor in front of me. But his hair was not moving or any of his clothes. So I knew he was still at home.

"You know the water is the only place I can go and think, little brother." I say.

"And you know I am three years older than you." He makes the water move even thou he is not here.

I laugh. He is three years older than me. And he has been at camp longer than me too. I still can't control the water like him. But I was fantastic in the workshop with Leo. I looked out of the lake.

"You know, you are not allowed to call me Penny." I say still looking out the lake. "And you know I am not that strong. I can't seem to fit in anywhere. What's the point? And Eret will never see me."

Percy did not say anything. I looked over and saw him looking at the camp. Everyone was holding hands. Even Will and Nico were holding hands. Leo was walking out of the workshop covered in oil. Even he looked happy. When I looked back at Percy I saw him looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing little sis." He gets up. "I will hope that you get all geared up and ready for today. You never know what you can or can't do unless you try it. Think about it." He slowly fades away just as Leo was heading my way.

* * *

Leo walks towards me. What is new with the Guy on fire? Leo sits on the dock. So I swim up to him. I sit down next to him and he looks at my wet clothes. Then he smirks. I just roll my eyes.

"Leo. Why are you covered in oil?" I ask.

"You know, I can ask you the same thing. Why are you covered in water?" Leo laughed.

I just roll my eyes. Everything is a joke with this guy. I have wondered if he can be serious. But the day he is I think I might just faint.

"Gods Leo. You are a mystery. You know why I am wet."

"And you know why I am covered in oil." Leo counters.

I kick water at him and start to laugh. Leo is my best friend. He was the first person to not see me as a weak little girl. Well, I don't count Percy. He always sees the best of everyone. Leo is also the only one who can make me laugh. Even when I am having a bad day.

"Yes. Mission accomplished. Score one for Valdez." Leo pumps his fists in the air.

I can't help but laugh. See, no matter what, Leo can make me laugh. I looked at the water. Whenever I am near Leo I can tell him anything. He was the first person I told about my crush on Eret. And Leo did not make me feel bad about it either. He even promised not to tell anyone.

"So what's new Boy on Fire?" I ask in a joking voice. Since he calls me Penny, I call him Boy on Fire. He always corrects me.

"It is Man on fire. Girl, when will you get that I am a man, not a boy?" Leo said with a laugh in his voice.

"The day you become a man and tell me who you like."

For the three months I have been here Leo will never tell me who he likes. I told him this, but he just said that he does not like anyone. I knew that was wrong, because Piper had told me he had fallen in love with a girl a long time ago, but she would not tell me the girls name. Whenever I tried to talk to Leo about it, he would talk about tools and stuff. Or change the topic. Like now.

"So I figured out how to make a new Argo II." Leo said to the water.

I sighed inwardly. See, no matter what. If I brought up this topic he shifts on me. So I just stop and follow his topic change, because if I try to push it. He shuts down like a machine. And he will not talk unless I talk about the changed topic.

"And I am guessing you did not bring the drawing?" I look down at his tool belt. Then I see where I'm looking, I look back at the water.

"You want to go swim?" Leo asks.

My head snaps back at him. "What?"

"Well, you keep looking at the lake. And just now I saw you looking at my stuff." Leo gives me his mischievous looks.

My face gets red. Like I said. If he is ever serious I will faint. I punch him in the arm and start to laugh.

"If you think I was looking at your junk. You are sorely mistaken. I was looking at your tool belt." I say still laughing.

Leo starts cracking up. "Wow, sea girl. I was talking about my tool belt too. How could your mind go there?"

My face gets red again. Gods this guy really gets me. At this, I jump into the water and make sure to splash him. I resurface and see to my delight that he is all wet.

"Well looks like you don't have to get in now. Your all wet." I start to laugh. But then stop.

* * *

Leo's POV

After Penelope jumped into the water and splashed me I knew it was on. This girl knew how to play with fire. And I should know. After all 'Boy on fire' was what she called me. And it was true. I could cover myself in flame and not get burned. I watched her head break the surface of the water and she started laughing. So I stood up and pulled off my shirt. Penelope went silent. After I had taken my shirt off I jumped into the lake. I heard a scream and then laughter.

"Leo Valdez, you big jerk. You got water in my eyes." There was laughter in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess. I thought you didn't mind water in your eyes." I laughed. And then splashed her with water.

"Leo!" Penelope squealed. And splashed me back.

I dogged the splash. Then we heard the horn that sounds to let everyone know that Capture the Flag will start. I look at Penelope and her face went as white as a sheet of paper.

"You know, you won't know if your good unless you let go of this fear." I say to her in a calm voice.

Penelope looks at me. Her eyes wide. Then she dives under the water and swims away. Good going bro. I think to myself. Just scare the second girl you ever cared about. Then it happened. As if she was next to me I heard her voice.

"I suppose that is your girlfriend? Your Penelope? Your Elizabeth? Your Annabeth?" Colipso asked.

My hand went to my mouth. Sure she had been looking at Rena but she had said, Penelope. Could it have been a coincidence? I swam after her.

"Hey, Princess. Wait up." I call after her.

I watch as she swam to shore. I followed her. I finally reach the shore just as she was getting close to the forest.

"Leo. There is nothing you can say to change my mind." She says as I get closer to her.

"How about a wager?" I ask.

She stops in her tracks and turns around.

"A wager?" She asks. Her eyes on me.

I gulp. Great, now what did you get yourself into Valdez? I bring my hand to the back of my neck. What could I say? There was no way that I could talk her out of not going to the Capture the Flag unless I gave her an offer she could not refuse.

"If you go do Capture the Flag with us. Then I will stop calling you, Sea Princess." I tell her.

"What about Penny? Will you stop calling me that?" Her eyes were big.

"Yes. I will even stop calling you Penny." Not going to happen I think. It is a cute name.

She thinks it over. I know it's kinda strange but I could almost see her gears rotating as she thought of my proposal.

"And if I refuse to go? What will I have to do?" She looks at me with a quizzical look.

"If you still refuse to go, then you will have to wash my back for the next three months." A say back.

I laugh when she shrugs up her nose disgusted like. Even if she did still refuse, I was not going to let her do that. But I had to say something in order to get her to get out there and see what she can do.

"Ok. Fine. But I am telling you. This will not work."

* * *

Next couple hours later, Penelope and I were standing in Hiccup's team. We got the Athena cabin. On the opponent side, was Eret, and the Aries cabin. They had the Apollo cabin. Chiron was standing and making sure everyone knew the rules.

"Now you know that the team who captures the opponent's flag is the winner. And there is now killing or mangling aloud." He looks at the Aries cabin. "And may the best team win." At that he lets us go.

I follow Penelope and Hiccup to our flag. Penelope does not look happy. She had on the armor for a warrior but her helmet was too big. When I had seen her I had started to laugh, but she gave me one of those looks and I stopped mid-laugh.

"So Hic. What's the plan?" I asked walking behind him.

"They way I see it. The only way to get them not to take out flag would be to let Penny stay with it. I will be there too, so if anything happens then at least one of us will be with her. He looks at me and Penelope. I could not get over the fact that he would call her Penny too. But Penelope did not seem to mind and that made me even madder. She would let him but not me.

"I don't like that idea. I think you should go set the traps around the flag and I stay with Penelope and guard the flag." I say as I look at Penelope for reassurance.

"I say, I hide in the lake and hope that you guys can get the opponents flag." Penelope says not looking at either of us.

"Remember Princess, You get to wash my back if you back out." I nudge her in the arm.

Penelope groans and looks up at us. I could see the fear in her eyes. I could also see she was on the verge to cry.

"I think I will settle with Hiccup. You go and set the traps, Leo." She walks towards the flag.

I watch her walk away. She picked him. There was nothing I could do about it. Might as well go and set those traps. They were not going to set themselves. I wish. I turn to walk away but stop in my tracks.

"Be safe Leo. I would hate to know you hurt yourself trying to keep us safe." Penelope's voice was sad.

I turned to look at her over my shoulder and see her looking at me with worry in her eyes. I give her my best mischievous grin.

"Don't you worry Princess, nothing can hurt the mighty Leo." Then I turn and walk away. Not knowing that I had just put her in danger. I found the first trap. Setting it up was a cinch. It took me no time at all to set up the others. As I was setting up the last trap I heard the scream.

* * *

Penelope's POV

I lay on the ground. How did I not see him coming? How did I let myself get lost in thinking about Leo? And now Eret was on top of me. His ax was lodged in my shield. He tried to pull it out. My cheeks were on fire. Eret was on top of me. But he did not look happy.

"Why you got to get in my way, you little twerp?" He pulled again but this time he put his hand on my chest plate. I freaked out.

I shoved him off of me and both his ax and my shield went with him. I got up. My face beat red. I had my arms across my chest. How dare he touch me. Everyone was looking at us. Leo had run up and seen it all. He was not happy. Neither was Hiccup. He had seen the whole thing. My face was getting redder if it was possible. Astrid was not there, but if she had been she'd be angry too.

"Hey, no need to push me. I was only trying to get my ax from your pathetic shield." He pulled them apart.

Anger was boiling inside of me. How did I think this guy was hot? How did I have feelings for this guy?

"If you had not been in my way this." He points to the ax and the shield. "Would not have happened. When will you get the hint that you don't belong here? You are weak and you are making the rest of us demigods look bad." He throws my ruined shield at my feet.

I look down at it. And the anger finally boiled over. I can not take it anymore. Yes, I knew that I was weak. But did the guy I use to like have to rub it in my face? Did he have to tell everyone that I was worthless? I looked up at him and I cracked.

"Oh, well excuse me for pushing a man off of me." I threw my hands in the air. "Let's ignore the fact that he had his hand on my chest." I walk around and get more sarcastic. "I'm sorry, let's be more worried about your stupid, I mean you precious ax, and the fact that it was in my stupid shield. And the fact that I got in your way." I point right at him. Then I walk right up to him and get into his face. "EXCUSE ME! Maybe I should just go and leave the camp and make everyone feel less weak. How about that ERET son of ARIES!" I storm away.

* * *

Leo's POV

I was pissed. How could he have done that to her? All of it. Putting his hand on her, and then saying those things to her. I storm up to Eret and punch him in the face. Penelope should have been the one to do it but I think her yelling was good at the time.

"What is your deal man?" Eret says holding his hurt jaw.

"Yo. Never touch her like that again. Or talk to her like that. I don't care if you were just getting your ax, or if you are a son of the sludge god. You are not meant to be a son of Aries." I say.

I run after Penelope. 'She has picked up on my sense of hummer.' I think to myself. That is something I would have said if I had been in her place. Then I think of the time I landed on Oggya.

* * *

*Flash Back*

"What are you doing? You blew up my dining table!" The girl screamed at me.

Immediately I thought 'Uh-oh.' I'd met a lot of goddesses, but the girl glaring down at me from the edge of the crater actually looked like a goddess. She wore a sleeveless white Greek-style dress with a gold braided belt. Her hair was long, straight, and golden brown—almost the same cinnamon-toast color as Hazel's, but the similarity to Hazel ended there. The girl's face was milky pale, with dark, almond-shaped eyes and pouty lips. She looked maybe fifteen, about my age, and, sure, she was pretty; but with that angry expression on her face she reminded me of every popular girl in every school I'd ever attended—the ones who made fun of me, gossiped a lot, thought they were so superior, and basically did everything they could to make my life miserable. I disliked her instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. "I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in midair, burst into flames halfway down, crash-landed, and barely survived. But by all means—let's talk about your dining table!" I snatched up a half-melted goblet. "Who puts a dining table on the beach where innocent demigods can crash into it? Who does that?"

The girl clenched her fists. I was pretty sure she was going to march down the crater and punch me in the face. Instead, she looked up at the sky.

*Flash Back Ends*

* * *

I found Penelope sitting at the docks. Tears were falling down her face, and she was all wet.

"I would like to be left alone, Leo." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Well, I just wanted to go for a swim, so you can join me if you want." I walk up to the edge of the dock and dive in.

Once I resurfaced I looked at Penelope and my eyes went to her wet clothes and wet hair. Her legs were up to her chest. More tears were falling but they mixed with the water from her hair. My heart tightened at seeing her like this.

"I thought I told you I want to be left alone. Why can't you go away?" Her voice cracked as a sob escaped her lips. She does not look at me.

"Princess, why are you wet?" I ask her, wishing she would look at me.

"Leo!" She finally looks at me. "Why are you doing this? Can't you see that I don't want anyone here? Do you delight in torturing me?" She buries her face in her knees.

"What do you mean, Princess?" I ask. Swimming over to her.

"Just go away. Please." She says into her knees.

"Not till you tell me what you mean." I say.

She looks up. "I am weak, unloved and just as unwelcome by everyone." She buries her face into her knees again.

I climb out of the lake and sit by her. I try to wrap my arm over her shoulder but she pulls away. My heart tightens up even more. How could that jerk do this to her? She is a sweet girl. And she is loved, she just doesn't know it. Then I get an idea.

"Sunshine, you are loved. " I say. Her head snaps up.

"DO NOT CALL ME SUNSHINE!" She yells. "There is nothing to be sunshiny about."

"But there is a reason. There are people who care about you. Your brothers, Hiccup. Even Astrid, and me. And if you ask anyone else at camp, they will tell you that they want you here. Don't listen to what that jerk says. He does not know the first thing about you. You are a wonderful person. You are fantastic in the workshop and when you get hurt you heal when you're in the water. And do not shout that again." I tell her, as my heart goes into a knot thinking of the last girl to say that to me.

"Where is your proof? Huh? Your only saying that because you think it's what I want to hear. Well here is a news flash. I don't need this right now. I just want to be left alone. And for today not to have happened." There is sadness in her voice and it hurts me to see her looking like this. She went back to burying her face in her knees.

"I may not have proof about some of it, but I know that I can show you that what I said about people caring about you is true." I say, trying again to put my arm around her shoulders

She lets me this time. And I can feel her shaking like a leaf. She looks at me and her eyes were all red. Her nose was red too. And it pained me to see her broken like this. That's when I got the idea. I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Follow me. I think it's time I showed you something." I look down at her.

"Why? Where will we go?" She asks, taking my hand and standing up.

I start to walk into the woods and turn my head to look at her behind me. She was still holding my hand.

"What? Don't you trust me?" I say. I turned and went back to looking for the cave.

"I trust you." She says. "But what are you looking for?" She asks.

"You will find out." I say.

* * *

Penelope's POV

We reach bunker nine. I had heard about it from cabin nine a lot. Even from Leo. Telling me that was where he was at if he was ever late to meeting me somewhere. This was the first time that I had seen the place. It looked like a cave, but there was a wall blocking the entrance. I have not said a word since leaving the lake, so when I spoke up it was a shock.

"Um... Leo. This cave is blocked up. How can this be where you go? No one can get in." I say.

Leo does not reply. He only puts his hand on the wall and the wall is gone. He walks in so I follow. Once inside I watch the wall appear behind us closing us in. Good thing I don't have a claustrophobia of caves. Oh, wait I do.

"Um... Leo. The wall is back. What will happen if the cave comes in?" The fear is in my voice. Leo turns and looks at me.

"Don't worry. I'm here. If anything bad happens, I will save you." He winks at me and I feel a bit better. I don't let go of his hand.

Come to think of it. I have not let go of his hand since leaving the lake. What's up with that? We walk into a huge workshop. There is a large corkboard on one side of the room. Festus the dragon was in one corner. On a big bed type thing. He looked fast asleep, but the dragon was a robot. Robots don't sleep. I brush it off.

"I remodeled in here." Leo says as he walks around.

My eyes grow big as I take everything in. Remodeled he said. What did it look like before? The place was huge. The whole of cabin nine could fit in here. There were a few tables all over. And everything you would need to make whatever you wanted. Tools were everywhere.

"Leo. Was this what you were doing?" I continued to look around.

"Yea. I thought that it would be nice if we had a place to hang out without the other members of cabin nine around. So what do you think?" There was something in his voice so I turned and looked at him.

He had his hand behind his neck and was looking everywhere but at me. What was up with him. We had been friends for three months now and he just now starts acting weird.

"It is awesome Leo. I am so touched that you would do this. You really do care." I let go of his hand and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back. We hugged for a while then I pulled back and looked at his face. He was a little red. I got worried. Had I hugged him too hard?

"Leo. You ok? You're all red." I ask placing my hand on his face to see if he felt warm.

Leo pulled away from me. And turned to look at the corkboard. His hand was still on the back of his neck while the other was on his hip.

"I am fine Penny." He says.

My face gets red from anger. But I try to keep it out of my voice.

"Leo. We had a deal. If I went to Capture the Flag then you would stop calling me Penny. My name is Penelope." I put my hands on my hip.

Leo turns to look at me. "I don't understand it. Penny is a cute name. It fits you. A cute girl with a cute name." He says lowering his hands.

I freeze. Did he just call me cute? No guy has ever called me cute. Never. Not even my brothers. Well, Tyson would call me cute, and I would let him because he was different. But Leo. That was too much.

"Did you just call me cute?" I ask.

Leo just looks at me and does not say anything. We both knew it was a rhetorical question. He had said it. What I didn't know was why did my heart flutter when he said it? And why was my face getting red? Leo walked toward me. I don't know how it happened. It happened so fast that if I had blinked I would have said it had not happened. Leo pulled me into his arms and slowly lowered his lips toward mine. But before he could kiss me I ran out of the cave.

I was too lost in my own thoughts that I did not notice that I ran through the wall. Or that three feet away from the cave I ran right into someone till I was in their arms. I looked up and saw Hiccup.

"Penny. Are you ok?" He asks.

I pulled away. And clenched my hands into fists. What was up with everyone calling me Penny? I finally cracked.

"MY NAME IS PENELOPE!" I yelled.

Hiccup backed away a little and looked scared.

"Sorry. I guess that also answered my other question. You're not ok. What happened?" Hiccup says walking towards me.

"Penny! Come back." We both turn and see Leo running our way.

I look at Hiccup and he was not happy. Great. Can today get any worse?

"How come he can call you Penny?" He says angrily.

I sigh inwardly. "He can't. I just got on his case about it a few seconds ago." I say.

"Guess he didn't get it." Hiccup says.

We watch as Leo gets closer. When he finally reaches us he places his hands on his legs and tries to catch his breath. Once he can speak he straitens up and looks at me.

"I am so sorry Penny. I did not mean..." I cut him off.

"Leo. What happened in bunker nine did not happen. And you need to stop calling me..." I froze.

We all turned to look in the direction the yell came. It had to be male. It sounded like someone was in pain. I did not think, I just ran. I didn't even see if the guys were following me I just knew that I had so see who had made that horrible sound.

* * *

Toothless's POV

I saw the dragon, and the first thought that came to my mind was. 'What dragon is gold?' Then the teeth came at me and I tried to jump out of its way but it got my leg. I screamed. And the dragon backed away once it saw that I would not move. Then I heard footsteps running my way.

"Festus back off." I saw a girl run my way and run to the dragon.

"Wait. He bites." I yell to her but she places her hand on the dragon's face.

I watch her calm the beast down. The girl has long blond hair. And stunning green eyes. She was short. Her hair and clothes were all wet. And she was not afraid of the dragon. Who was this girl?

"Festus." I see a short boy run up and scold the dragon. He had short pixie brown hair and brown eyes. "How dare you leave the cave. Penny do not do that. He should be punished for hurting someone, not calmed down."

Penny, what a cute name. I looked as another boy runs toward us. He had a metal leg and dark hair. He also had green eyes. Was he her brother?

"Watch out. That dragon bits." I say to anyone who would listen to me.

Penny looks and runs to me.

"His leg is bleeding. We should get him to the Apollo cabin." She turns to one of the boys. "I need on of your shirts."

Both boys take their tops off. And hand it to Penny. She grabs the first one her hand touches (the short guys) and does not see who's it is. She then rips it and wraps it around my left leg.

"I need you two to help carry him. I am going to run and tell Will and make sure there is a bed ready." Penny says and runs away.

I look up at the two boys. They both looked at me.

"Can I ask what your names are?" I ask.

The short guy speaks up. "I am the handsome Leo." The other guy elbows him.

"Sorry for my half-brother. He is just Leo Valdez. I am Hiccup Haddock. And we are Sons of Hephaestus." Hiccup says and walks over to me.

"Let's get you to camp and let Will look at your leg." Leo walks over and they both reach down and pull me up. I try to put weight on my leg but pain runs up my leg and I wince.

* * *

We reach the camp and they take me to one of the cabins. We can hear a lot of moans of wounded people. Almost all the beds were taken. And there were a lot of kids running around and helping the people in the beds. 'where were the doctors?'

"This must be the new patient. Set him down here." A tall blond kid walks up to us and behind him is Penny.

Leo and hiccup place me in the bed that the kid pointed to. And I laid down. Penny helped me with my left leg.

"We're is the doctor?" I ask.

They all look at me like I had grown two heads. Then Penny sits beside me and looks at me with a strange look.

"Your not a demigod are you?" She asks.

Demi what? I knew about Gods. They were guys who looked after us. But how can you have a half god?

"Demigod? How are gods half?" I ask looking at everyone.

"We're are you from?" Penny asks.

"I am from Berk." I tell them.

"I don't think I have heard of there." Will rubs his chin. "Well, let's look at that leg of yours." He walks over and Penny gets up.

He takes off the red shirt and hands it to a kid walking by. And they take it. I look at Will.

"This looks bad. How did this happen again?" he asks.

Penny was quick to answer. "Festus bit his leg. And if we had not gotten there when we did he would have more than a bloody leg." She looks at my leg and a tear falls.

"Well, I have bad news. This is more than a bloody leg." He grabs some bandages next to the bed and starts to wrap my leg up.


	2. Will they help?

Chapter two

Toothless's POV

I woke to the sounds of painful yells. I laid there with my eyes clothed. I could hear Will giving orders. I have been in the cabin for four days. So hearing the wounded was normal for me. I also learned that this was the hospital and that there was no adult doctors. And the only adult was a half man half horse named Chiron. So I was shocked to see him, and to know that he was the only one here in charge of the whole camp. I opened my eyes.

"Oh. Your awake." I turned to see Penny sitting next to me. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

I thought for a moment before answering her. This place was strange. Nothing like back home. And the things they had was strange too.

"I will love to have some water and fish." I say.

She gets up and walks out of the cabin. And when I knew she was gone I pulled up the blanket from my left leg. Well where my left leg was. It was taken off three days ago. The bite from that dragon had damaged my leg. They tried for one whole day to save it. They tried to give me a plant thing called Ambrosia, but it made me sick. They were surprised. But Chiron said that the plant made me sick because I was a normal human or something else. I did not argue with him. So they gave me a sleeping pill and when I woke up my left leg was gone from my knee on down. Later I found out that Leo and Hiccup were making me a new metal leg.

"Here you go." Penny was back with a tray of food. A plate of fried fish and a glass of water.

I ate while she watched. Ever sense I lost my leg she has not left my side. We talk about anything. She told me the first day not to call her Penny. So I only say it in my head. She is a great person. She told me everything about the gods coming down and mating with humans and having half god half human children called demigods. I told her that both my parents died and that I have no family. She is the same. She lost her mother in an accident that saved her, but took her mother. She has lived in the camp ever sense.

"You look hungry. You want some?" I ask, offering her my plate.

She shakes her head, but I could see that she was hungry. Has she eaten at all? I try to ask her, but Will interups.

"Penelope. Rachel is asking for you. She is waiting for you in your cabin." He leaves once she nods her head.

She looks at me like she really does not want to leave me. I finally convince her to go by telling her that Will or one the the other Apollo kids would get her if something bad happens.

Penelope's POV

I ran to cabin three. I did not want to leave Toothless's side. What if he fell out of bed or needs something and the other Apollo's kids could be too busy to help him? Ok. I know that was not likely to happen but any thing could happen. So I ran to see what Rachel wanted that she had to tell at my cabin but not the Apollo's.

"Ah, Penny." Rachel says when I walk into my cabin. I groan.

When will people stop calling me by Leo's stupid nickname. The only one who stopped was Toothless. He has never said it once. And I like him for it. Kinda the reason I have missed breakfast, lunch and dinner to stay by his side. I sit on my bed and look at her not saying a word. I have learned the past three days that if I just not talk then the person who called me 'Penny' would either say sorry or I would not talk. It has worked on everyone but Leo. He just continues as if me not talking is normal. I still have not forgiven him for the whole whole bunker nine kiss thing. He can't see why.

"Sorry. Penelope. So glad you could join me." Rachel says sitting cross legged on the floor in front of me.

"Hello, Rachel. What brings you to cabin three?" I ask.

"I have been talking with Ella and she told me about a Prophesy with your name on it." She says, and my mouth drops open.

"What?" Is all I ask.

"I don't know much. Just that the name Penny is in it. I thought you should be the first to know." She gets up and walks to the entrance to my cabin. "Oh, and I have a feeling that Leo and Hiccup are almost done with that new kids leg, he will need a place to stay. How do you feel if he stays in this cabin with you. You two seem close but I wanted to ask you before going to Chiron." She asked.

I thought about it. Ever sense Tyson had left to live in the woods with Ella, the cabin had felt lonely. I look at Rachel.

"Tell Chiron that I would not mind if Toothless shared my cabin. He can have Percy's bunk." I tell her.

Rachel nods her head and walks out. I get up and think that I will see if what Rachel said about Toothless's leg was true. So I walked the short distance to the Hephaestus cabin.

Leo's POV

"Leo. You in?" I heard her voice before I saw her walk in.

She had made me jump and the hamer that was in my hand came down on my hand insead of the metal I was trying to form.

"Good, gods girl. Just make me mess up my best hand." I suck my thumb and turn to look at her.

She seems to look better every time I see her. Today she has her blond hair down and a simple dress on. After I took her in I saw that she was wearing the same thing Colipso was wearing when I first met her. Only Colipso had her hair in a braid. Penelope had her hair down and on one side of her neck.

"Leo? Earth to Leo." She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, princess. Kinda went out for a second there. What were you saying?" I say.

"Ugh. Leo. Where is Toothless leg?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh. That what you came here for? Not to see how I was doing or to see if my hand was ok?" I turn and pull the metal leg out of a cubicle next to me.

"Not now Leo. Just show me the leg so I can go." She pulls the leg out of my hand.

"Burr. When did you get to be cold?" I ask.

But she does not say anything. She only looks at the leg. She turns it over in her hands and looks at every detail of it. Then her face falls.

"No. No. This is all wrong." She places the leg on a table and grabs a tool.

Ok. I flipped. When a girl walks in and takes no notice of you but notices every fault in your work any one would flip.

"Ok, Penny. Stop right there. What do you think you are doing?" I say as I look over her shoulder.

She doesn't say anything. At first I thought she was too foraced on what she was doing till I remembered that she wont talk unless I say sorry and call her by her name. But I did not see the point. She will always be Penny to me. But I figure that if I want to talk to her I should say sorry.

"I'm sorry. Penelope, what are your doing?" I ask.

"Well, if you want him to bend the leg you need to change this." She points to the place at the top of the leg.

She began to work as I watched her hands move over the leg. She did not have danti hands. When she had a tool in her hand she knew what she was doing. Her eyes wer focused on the job and I could not look away from her blue eyes.

"The calibration is all wrong here too. What were you two thinking. Gods, if you want something done right you should do it yoursef." Penelope said taking another part off.

"Well, if you wanted to do it. Then why were you not here?" I ask her. What does she do all day?

That's when I really looked at her. Had that dress always hung off her like that? And is that a shoulder blade that I see. I look at her waist and it was small, smaller than it was three days ago. Was she starving herself? I got mad. So not only was she avoiding me, but she was starving herself.

"Penelope. Are you hungry?" I ask her knowing the answer.

Penelope keeps working on the leg. She does not look up at me. "No. I have too much to do. I don't have time to eat." Is her reply, as she contines to fiddle with the leg.

I pull the tools out of her hands and turned her to look at me. She strugles and finaly lets the tools go and looks at me. Her face had dark circles under her eyes. But her eyes were sparkiling. How could I not see it then. How long were her eyes like that. How long has it been sence she was asleep. Then I added it all up. She was with him. She was watching over him.

"When was the last time you eat? When was the last time you had a good sleep? Where have you been spending your time all day?" I look at her eyes and they go from happy to gaurded.

"I do not think its your consern when I last eat or slept, or where I spend my time. Your not my father." She snaps at me.

"Well, you look like you have not eaten in three days, and there are bags under your eyes. You were with him the last three days havent you?" I contort.

"Leo, we are not having this conversation. Who I see and who I stay with is my own buissness. Not yours. So you need to back off. Or so help me Zeus, I will smack you. And now I have to go, I have been gone to long as it is. I told him that I would be back after I talked to Rachel." She pulls away from my grasp.

"What did she want?" I ask as she puts the finished leg under her arm.

"Just that you were done with the leg and that after we give it to Toothless, he will be in my cabin." Then she turned around and walked out.

I stair at her go. And my blood was boiling and the pain in my thumb was gone. I look down and my hands were on fire.

Penelope's POV

I walk back to the Apolo cabin. Thoughts of his face were in my mind. How dare he look at me like that. He has not right to look at me like he cares. I do not need that in my life. I need friends. The only one who seems to get that was Toothless. And he was in the cabin that I was heading to. I walked in and found him asleep. So I went looking for Will. I found him with a kid with a big gash in his arm and dust all over his lower legs. From fighting looks like. I walk back over to Toothless till Will was free.

"Ah, Penelope. Your back. And is that the leg?" Will asked from behind me.

I don't say anything. I just hand him the leg. And contine to look at Toothless. His face was so peacefull. I looked and saw that half his fish was still on the plate. My stumic growled low. I waited till Will had left to look at the leg, then I grabbed the plate and started to stuff my face.

"I saved that for you." Toothless says.

I freeze. I had thought he had been asleep. So I swallowed my bite. And lowered the plate to my lap to look at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. My face goes red. So he knew. But did he know abut the sleep?

"I saw the plate and thought you were done. So I did not want it to go to wast." I was rambiling. So I clamped my mouth shut.

Toothless looked at me with curios eyes. So I went back to eating before I said anything else stupid. I finished all the fish. I drinking the water and looking any were but at Toothless, when Will entered with the leg.

"Ah, Toothless. Your awake. Good then we can try the leg on you." Will moved the blanket out of the way.

He placed the prosthetic leg in the place of where his old leg was. It fit perfect. I helped will put it in place and made sure it stayed in place. Once it was in place I helped Toothless get up and try standing on it. He stumbled a few times, and I was there to ketch him every time. Then after a few tries he finally stood on his own. I looked up at him a smiled. He looked down at me and smiled too.

"Well. Looks like you have the hang of standing. Why not try walking." Will sagested.

So Toothless tried it, and after a few stumbles he was walking. I was smilling like a dork. And after he had the hang of walking around the cabin Will asked him if there was a place for him to stay. And my face went red.

"Rachel asked me if he could stay with me. I told her that eh could stay in Percy's bed. I did not see that as a problem." I say looking at Toothless.

He looked like he was blushing. Could what I said was too soon? Could he want to look around and stay somewhere else? I looked around the room trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You don't have to stay with me, I mean in my cabin. If you wanted to stay some were else I can understand." I was blabbing again.

"I would like vary much to stay in your cabin. I don't know where else to stay. Your the only friend I have. But will Your boyfriend mind?" Toothless asked.

My face went red. I should not have gotten angry at him, but why would he think that I had a boyfriend? Then I knew. Leo! Leo had to have told him that he was. Can that jerk stupe any lower. Well I will show him. He should not have meddled into my love life.

"Leo is not my boyfriend. And as of right now he is not even my friend. Follow me. I will show you the way to cabin 3." I tuned at headed for the door. "I'll take it form here Will. I'll come and see you if I have any questions."

Toothless followed me to the cabin. He looked around a lot. Even pointing to a lot of the parts of the camp. Saying things like 'Are those real arrows?' and 'Why are those kids playing with bombs?'. It was funny that my earlier anger was gone. I explained the camp as best as I could. But the look on his face told me that he was only getting more and more confused.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own. That's what I had to do. And I still don't fit in." I say looking at the cabin as it got closer.

We finally reached cabin 3. I walked into in and pointed to the cot that my bed slept in when he was a camper here. It was not completely bear. His pen and orange camp shirt was on the bed where he left them. And the pictures of him and Anabeth were on the wall. I had to draw the curtain closed because looking at his empty cot only mad the lonely feeling grow. So I closed it and pretended that he was asleep. All the time.

"It's nice in there. So open. And do I smell the ocean?" Toothless was looking around.

"Yes. My dad is the god of the sea. So his cabin smells like the sea. It is calming." I say as I make my bed just to keep my hands doing something.

Toothless walks over to the other cot and picks up the pen and shirt. I look over at him. He puts the shirt on the dresser in that side of the room and rolls the pen in his fingers. I was about to worn him not to click it, but he did, and riptide sprung out. I waited for him to freak. But his face only changed awstruck.

"Its a sword. But it was a pen. How cool is that? Is it yours?" He asks looks over at me.

"No. Its my brothers. He left it here. He is at home studding for collage." I say looking at the sword in his hand.

How was it that he was able to release riptide? Only Percy was able to do that. It would not ever work for me. I tried. But the only thing that happened was that the pen would write. Not turn.

Toothless looked at the blade. He turned the sword in his hand and swung it a few times. Then he clicked it and the sword shunk and becam a pen again.

"That is so cool. I have never seen a sword like this." He places the pen on the dresser and sat on the cot.

I looked at the pen. I could not figure out how that thing worked. Looks like I will have to talk to Ciron and learn how things work again. I look at Toothless and see him looking at me. My hands go to my face.

"Is there something on my face?" My face goes red.

"No. I was just thinking about how will I be able to know what to do? This is nothing like home." He puts his hand behind his neck.

I knew how he felt. Everything was new for me too. I didn't know about this world. Everything I knew I thought was a myth.

"First thing in the morning we will go talk to Chiron." I say.

"So what do you do?" Toothless crosses his legs on the bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, who is your dad?" I looks at me.

"My father is Poseidon." I Tell him.

"And what can you do? The Apollo kids can heal. So what can you do?" He asks.

"I can breath underwater. And I can build in the forge." I tell him.

"Your father can forge?" His eyes widen.

"Well, no. My grandfather is the god of forge. My mother was a demigod. Her father was Hephestus." I explain.

"So Leo and Hiccup are your cousins." He says it, but its like a unspoken question.

"Yes. But really we are all cousins. But we can't date in our own cabin." I say.

But I could not figure out why was telling him that. Why should it matter if we can or cant date in our own cabin. He didn't need to know that. But some part of me felt that he needed to know. My face goes red.

"You okay. Penn, I mean Penelope?" He looks conserned.

I shake my head. "I'm fine. Just thinking." I say.

What is wrong with me? After what happened with Eret, and then Leo, I should not be trying to get feelings for a guy. And yet I feel responsible for what happened to him. If I had not run out like I had, Festus would not have left and sensed Toothless in the woods.

"Why were you in the wood that day?" I ask out of no were.

"Huh?" Toothless looks confused.

"That day we found you." I say.

"Oh. I was looking for help. My people are in trouble." Toothless says.

Leo POV

I throw a wrench in the air and then caught it. Then I threw it a again. Watching it spin. I caught it. I could not stop thinking about Penelope had told me. He was sleeping in her cabin. Why her cabin?

"Hey, if your not going to use that, why not give it to someone who will." I had not heard Hiccup enter.

The wrench that had been spinning around bounced to the ground because I had tried to catch it, but I had missed and it went flying, falling to the ground three feet away from me and Hiccup. I look over at him.

"Sorry about that. I was lost in thought." I say moving to get the wrench form where it had landed.

"Thinking about Penelope?" Hiccup askes.

I look at Hiccup. "And what would give you that idea brother?" I toss wrench up in the air and let it spin.

Hiccup folds his arms. "Really dude? All the weeks that she has been in that cabin you have been working your tail off to finish that stupid leg and finally you finish it. But now that you have nothing to work on your not really here. Three hours now you have been tossing that wrench in the air and looking out at nothing. So your either really into the wall, or you are thinking of her."

I catch the wrench and look at my friend. He had a point. What was wrong with me? Ever sense she had come into the shop and told me about where that stranger was going to stay I have been thinking about her. But I need to stop thinking about it and do something. I get up and walk to the enterance to the cabin.

"Hey, Leo? Where you going?" Hiccup asked as I passed him.

I ignored him and walked out. I walked over to Chiron cabin. I walked up and knocked. I could hear the wheelchair roll on the floor and Chiron opened the door.

"Oh, hello Valdez. How can I help you?" Chiron said the moment he opened the door.

I look at Chiron and clear my throat. "Sir."


End file.
